


A Little Wicked

by Hing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Violence, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hing/pseuds/Hing
Summary: I suck at summaries. You just gotta read it dude and hopefully you'll like what you see





	1. Copycat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything so please feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism. Any advice is greatly appreciated!(: Also if anyone thinks of any scenes they'd like to see in this story please leave a comment or contact me on my social media my Instagram is boysloveedits (:

Itachi Uchiha sat at the bar of some sex club waiting for his target of the night to approach him. His target was Danzo Shimura some small time arms dealer and child rapist, the bastard was a piece of shit and had an inflated sense of self importance that made him think he ruled the world, Some people weren't to happy with that though and had decided it was about time to get rid of him. he wasn't really needed either now that the higher ups had found a new arms dealer by the name of Kakashi Hatake so all would be right in the world and children would be able to sleep at night again. 

Itachi had been there all of five minutes before Danzo decided he wanted whatever Itachi would give and walked uo to him with a lecherous look on his face.  
"What's your name gorgeous?"  
Itachi was already disgusted, the man had way too much cologne on and smelled like he drank the whole bar. He had a job to do though so he plastered on a fake smile and replied.  
"Itachi, Itachi Uchiha."  
"Weasel"  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Oh im sorry i meant your name it means weasel. The name is bad luck, but you look like a blessing to me so don't worry about it hun."  
Itachi was well aware of the meaning of his name, he also found it ironic because he most definitely could be bad luck depending on the person that had to deal with him.  
"Well that's a nice little fun fact, you must be pretty smart Mr. uhm i didn't get your name yet."  
He replied with asmall grin.  
"You can call me Felix. Or anything you want really I dont mind."  
Oh God he would pick a name that meant luck, what a piece of work. This would've been a problem if Itachi didn't already know his face but he knew for a fact this was Danzo and regardless of the name he chose to use tonight most definitely would not be his lucky night.  
"Well felix, why don't you sit and have a drink with me, get to know eachother a little better."  
It was honestly irritating having to put in work and play nice just in case "Felix" found somebody else that looked easier to bring home. He just wanted to go home to his little brother before it got too late.  
"Sounds good to me. Bartender I'll have a hiland malt scotch. What would you like hun? It's on me."  
"Ill just have rum and coke. Thank you."  
"Simple I can appreciate that, though you look like someone that should be gifted the most expensive things in the world."  
This corny piece of shit. Itachi was lucky he was gifted with a major case of resting bitch face or else he probably would've made an ugly grimace that told exactly what he was thinking in that moment.  
"Smooth words but I dont know anyone who could afford to give me all of that."  
"Mm well you do now hun if you were with me I'd have you covered."  
"Felix" turned completely towards him and had the gall to put his hand on Itachis knee but willing himself not to deck the man in the face he pulled a tight lipped smile on and put his hand on top of his.  
"Oh and how would you afford to buy me the world Felix?"  
"You wouldn't have to worry about any of that sweetie, just know it's possible."  
Itachi had always been a patient man but this mans flirty and salacious grin was seriously pissing him off, maybe he had wronged him in a past life or something because all he could think of was bashing this fucking perverts face in. After a few more minutes of one sided flirting and 'getting to know each other' Danzo finally suggested they go home together. Thank God too because Itachis patience was wearing thinner by the second. They walked to to Danzos car, a sleek black Sedan. As they got in though Itachi suggested they go to his place instead because he had university in the morning. Danzo agreed and followed Itachis directions until they ended up in a bad part of town to what Danzo would soon find out was Itachis friends house.As they got out Danzo finally questioned him.  
"Is this really where you live?"  
"No I actually live with my little brother but he has school and id rather not wake him up if you know what I mean."  
He said flirtatiously.  
"This is actually my friends house but he won't mind us using the extra room so don't worry."  
"Oh do this often then?"  
"Would you be angry if I said yes?"  
"Hmm maybe a tad bit youre too beautiful to be used up by a bunch of trash."  
That line almost had Itachi laughing out loud because it wasn't like Danzo was some scum of the earth child rapist or anything, right?  
As they walked into the house they could hear a movie playing probably of the horror genre if Itachi could tell by the screaming. They walked past a silver haired man sitting in the middle of the couch watching with beer in hand.  
Itachi spoke as he led Danzo down the hall.  
"Hidan I'm using the room."  
"Sure whatever just keep it down I'm tryna watch this."  
As they entered the room however Danzo instantly realized what was about to happen and turned to try bolting out of the room but Itachi had already anticipated that and punched him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. He slumped down to the floor but still tried to fight back by trying to send a ounch to Itachis crotch. Itachi was quick though and kicked him in the face effectively knocking him out. 

By the time Danzo woke up Itachi had already changed into an old shirt of Hidans so he wouldn't dirty his turtleneck, that had been a gift from his little brother and he was not about to ruin it. He was going through a bad of tools trying to decide what exactly he wanted to do with Danzo. Their boss had a thing about making all of their victims go through the worst possible pain before being put to rest, something about cleansing their souls. Itachi didnt mind all that much though he did have a bit of a sadistic streak after all so this job was perfect for him. Looking through the duffel bag Itachi picked his supplies for the night, a pair of pliars a butterfly knife and a blowtorch. All he needed to make Danzos own personal version of hell.


	2. My Boy

Pulling on gloves Itachi set to work grabbing a pair of scissors from a small wooden table and walking towards Danzo who was still a little incoherent. He crouched down in front of Danzo and started cutting away at his pants starting at his ankles and going up his legs till he got to his crotch then did the same to the other side. Danzo was getting an idea of where this was going and decided his best bet was to beg, he didn't even try fighting back anymore. Not that he really could with his hands tied against the back of the wooden chair he was currently sitting on.

"How much do I gotta pay to get outta this mess?"  
Hm, his voice wasn't even shaking he must really think he's getting out of this situation alive somehow. Unfortunately for him though, he thought wrong. Itachi threw the ruined pants to the corner of the room behind him and went to go get his tools, he didn't really feel like talking, he just wanted to go home to his little brother, it was getting late and tonight was a school night, he couldn't wait to spend the weekend with his little brother, he just had to get this done and tomorrow would be the start of another perfect weekend. But on to the fun part. /p>

Itachi turned to pull on a pair of blue latex gloves and grabbed the butterfly knife before he pulled Danzos underwear down so his pitiful penis could slip out, Itachi almost felt bad for what he was about to do. It was definitely gonna be painful. 

"Wait don't do this, you've gotta be crazy, do you even know who the fuck I am!?"  
Danzo was getting serious now, the reality of his situation setting in but all he could do was scream as Itachi ignored him and cut the head of his penis off. A blood curdling scream spilled from his lips and Hidan banged on the wall yelling from the living room.  
"Didn't I say keep it down, you motherfucker!?"  
"Sorry Hidan, can you bring the tape for me please?"  
Itachi could hear Hidan get up and and stomp around the house looking for the tape then a couple seconds later throwing open the door, duct tape in hand. He took a second to look at the scene before him before smiling and casually asking, "Fuck Itachi that's gotta hurt, what'd he do ?"  
"He pissed off Pain."   
Hidan just whistled "Hmm well anyways just make sure to keep that bastard quiet, I'm trying to watch a fuckin movie."  
With that Hidan closed the door and walked back down the hall to continue watching his movie. Itachi turned back to Danzo who looked like he was about to pass out, if not from pain then definitely from the blood loss, he was bleeding a lot more than Itachi thought he would. So he ripped a piece of duct tape off and pulled it over Danzos panting mouth. After that he picked up the pliers and blow torch and picked up Danzos mutilated penis with them so he could use it to hold it in place while he used the blowtorch to cauterize the wound. Another muffled scream came out of Danzo before he finally passed out from the pain. Great, now Itachi could say his job was done and with that he picked up the butterfly knife again and slit the poor mans throat. He was glad that part was over because now came the hard part, dismantling the body. Hopefully Hidans movie was over because he really didn't feel like taking almost 2 hours ripping the body apart, he could burn it tomorrow but the rest needed to be done right now before rigor mortis set in and it started to stink. Pulling off the gloves for now, he walked down to where Hidan was sitting and sat on the other end of the couch to wait.  
"That was fast."  
"Mhm"  
"So if you're done with him why aren't you busy getting rid of the body yet, you lazy bastard?"  
"I was hoping you'd be kind enough to help with that."  
"Are you fucking kidding me Uchiha? Can't you see I'm watching a movie here!?"  
"I was planning on waiting for you to finish until i asked."  
Itachi just sat there staring at the movie but not really watching as Hidan stared at the side of his face.  
"Fucking fine, but you owe me and get me another beer outta the fridge you lazy bastard."  
"Thank you HIdan, I'll pay you back so don't get upset."  
With that the Uchiha went to the kitchen to get Hidan a beer and pour a shot of Tequila for himself. He didn't need it, not really, but he always hated what needed to be done before disposing of the bodies so this would make him a bit more comfortable with the situation. Turning back he saw that the movie should be just about over, there seemed to be a family packing their shit and getting into a car so he knew he wouldn't have to wait long for Hidan to help him. He idly walked back into the living room handing off the beer to Hidan and sitting back down. Five minutes later the end credits rolled and Hidan stood up, stretching.  
"Alright let's get this over with."  
Hidan walked to the kitchen to get a few garbage bags and a machete. Itachi had walked back to the room Danzos body sat in and went to the bag of tools from earlier pulling on his gloves again. Dead bodies don't bleed but it would still be messy. Hidan walked in and whistled as he did earlier.  
"Wow, you did a real number on him didn't you? Even i feel bad for that guys dick, the poor fuck."  
"It was quick so he wasn't in pain for that long."  
"I don't think that's the point here Uchiha."  
Hidan might've sounded sympathetic but he had a shit eating grin on his face and if that scenario didn't give you a good idea of what kind of person he was then who knows what would.  
Done with the small talk, Itachi untied Danzos arms and laid his body out on the floor and together they set about hacking his body into a million little pieces all the while shoving the remaining bits and pieces into the black garbage bags.  
"I'll be back tomorrow morning to get rid of the rest so leave the door unlocked."  
"I never lock it in the first place."  
"Okay then, goodnight Hidan."  
"Night lover boy"


	3. Do You Feel It?

Grabbing the keys from Danzos ruined pants Itachi walked out and got in his car to start his journey home. He knew his little brother would be up, Sasuke always waited for him to come home. He felt bad for worrying his brother but this was just how things had to be right now. Honestly he couldn't wait to get home to his dear little brother, it was basically a routine to come home late to a worried Sasuke, take a shower and then go to bed with him. At this point there was no reason for Sasuke to have his own room anymore because he always slept in Itachis bed. Those were the moments Itachi cherished, when Sasuke would fall asleep and eventually turn around and cuddle up to his big brother. Sasuke always had the most peaceful look on his face when he slept, like an angel sent to earth to comfort Itachi and remind him that there was still good in the world. There was no limit to the things Itachi would do for his younger brother. And Sasuke knew this. 

Arriving at his destination Itachi pulled out his keys to open the garage to park in. Itachi always parked his own car on the curb of the house. Getting out of the car, Itachi patted himself down to make sure there was no blood visible on him, he didn't want Sasuke to question him on what exactly he was doing to end up with blood on him again. Walking through the front door he could see Sasuke on the couch watching Greys Anatomy. It was his favorite show at the moment and Itachi had a like for it, it was realistic, nobody ever gets a happy and perfect ending and as morbid as it sounded, it comforted Itachi. Sasuke turned to him to start the questioning.  
"It's late, this is the third time this week Itachi, what were you doing?"  
"I'm sorrry little brother something came up and I ended up at the club."  
"You? At a club? Please I'm not stupid Itachi, where were you really?"

Itachi sat down on the couch right next to his brother and hugged him tightly.  
" I promise, that's where my friend dragged me along with him to go drinking."  
"Hmm"  
Sasuke hugged him back but still had a scowl on his face.  
"So what happened? Were you just drinking or were you looking for someone to fuck?"  
Itachi could hear the jealousy in his brothers tone of voice, it made him smirk at the thought that his brother actually thought he'd look to some random person for a quick fuck. Believe it or not Itachi was a 19 year old virgin. It wasn't that he couldn't get someone, it was that he didn't want anyone else, his body and soul belonged to Sasuke wether he knew it or not. Itachi just wasn't willing to cross that line with Sasuke yet. it would still be fun to rile him up though, it was always cute to see Sasuke pout.

"I may have found someone interesting if you really want to know."  
Sasukes scowl deepened even more if that were possible.  
"Are you fucking serious right now? You would really fuck some random piece of shit?!"  
"That's not what i meant Sasuke, it was just a person that might be good for business."  
"Yeah and what exactly is this business? You seem to want to hide what your job is and im getting tired of it Itachi."  
Itachi sighed, he probably shouldn't have said that but it didn't matter, Sasuke knew some of what Itachis 'job' was already. He thought he was in some sort of gang which is why he came home with blood stained clothes half the time, probably from what Sasuke thought were fights. He didn't know that his older brother was actually a hitman that worked for the biggest syndicate in the country.  
"I'm sorry I can't tell you, just don't worry Sasuke, everything is fine. I promise there's no need to worry."  
Sasuke turned back to the tv, pouting. It was cute. However, it was late, already 2:00 am and Sasuke had school later.  
"Come on Sasuke it's late, I'll take a shower so just get ready for bed."  
"Hm"  
Walking up the stairs Itachi could here Sasuke turn the tv off and follow after him but going to Itachis room instead of the bathroom. Itachi made his shower quick, he just wanted to go lay down with his little brother. After his five minute shower Itachi walked to his room on the opposite side of the hall to where he could see his little brother laying face down in the middle of the bed. WIth a soft smile Itachi approached the bed and slid in next to his brother.  
"I think im gonna need a little more room to sleep comfortably Sasuke."  
"You don't deserve to sleep comfortably after coming home so late so fuck off."  
Cute. Sasuke was still pouting. It didn't stop Itachi from scooting in closer and wrapping his arms around Sasuke though. Begrudgingly Sasuke turned on his side and layed his head on Itachis chest.  
"I was worried about you, you know."  
"I know. Forgive me Sasuke."  
"Hmph."  
They layed there cuddled up until Sasukes breathing slowed and he fell asleep. Itachi just stared at his beautiful brother brushing his messy hair back and kissing him on the forehead. Then slowly Itachi fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Gooey

In the morning Sasuke was the first to awaken, limbs tangled with Itachis. Turning his head to look at the clock on the dresser across the room he saw that it was 6:45. Not too bad, it meant he'd have time to make a quick breakfast before going to school. Slowly and as quietly as possible he pulled the blanket off of himself and untangled himself from his brothers hold. Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen Sasuke walked towards the fridge to grab the eggs and a package of bacon. Turning towards the stove he put it on medium and looked through the cupboards for a pan. Not even five minutes into cooking however Itachi came into the kitchen and came up behind him to hug him an kissed the top of his head.  
"Good morning little brother."  
"I was hoping you'd be able to sleep a little longer, you came home really late last night Itachi."  
"Mm you need the sleep more than I do, you have school, I don't have anything particularly important to do this morning."  
"Still."  
Finished with the eggs and bacon, Sasuke pulled two plates out of the dishwasher and handed the food to Itachi. Sitting down together they silently ate at the small two seated table at the corner of the kitchen. When they finished Sasuke walked back up the stairs to go get dressed for school. He made his way into Itachis room and took his clothes off rummaging through Itachis drawers to find a black button up shirt and dark gray skinny jeans. It was a good thing they wore the same size clothes though Itachi was a couple inches taller than him. Just as Sasuke went to pull the black button up on he felt eyes on him and smirked. itachi was totally checking him out. He knew Itachi loved when he wore his clothes wether he wanted to admit it or not. Turning around he asked,  
"Will you be giving me a ride today?"  
"Of course."  
"Alright then lets get going I don't need to be late again."  
"Alright just let me put shoes on."  
"Okay."  
Walking down stairs and out the door Sasuke made his way towards the car and got in, patiently waiting for his older brother. He didn't need a ride, the school was only a ten minute walk away but he wanted to spend some more time with his brother even if it was in silence. Itachi had always been a quiet person and Sasuke didn't mind since he took after his brother in many ways. The only big difference between them was that Sasuke was much quicker to anger. He had been in enough fights to make that clear. Looking towards the house he could see Itachi come out and lock the door then walk towards the car to get in the drivers side.  
"I thought you didn't need to be anywhere this morning."  
"I'm just gonna run a couple errands, nothing important,"  
"Mhm"  
Pulling out his phone Sasuke connected to the cars bluetooth to put on music, scrollng through his phone he chose to put on Kings by Tribe Society. For some reason it always made him think of Itachi. A lot of things reminded him of Itachi though so it was just one of those things.  
A couple minutes later they pulled up to the school and Itachi turned to him to poke him on the forehead with his index and middle fingers to tell him to have a good day. Getting out of the car, Sasuke heard loud laughter and instantly recognized it as his best friends Sakura and Naruto, he could already feel a headache coming on, he honestly didn't know how they had become so close, they were the most annoying people Sasuke had ever had the misfortune to meet. Still though he had love for them though he'd never ever admit it.  
Walking up to them Naruto perked up even more if that was possible and bum rushed him with a tight bear hug, lifting Sasuke off the ground.  
"Sasuke!"  
"Put me down dumbass what the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Nothing I'm just happy!"  
"Yeah? Well keep that shit to yourself and put me down already before I kick your fucking teeth in."  
"Okay okay fine."  
Finally Naruto put Sasuke back down and took his place next to Sakura grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together. Ah, so that's why he was so happy, they had finally admitted their feelings to eachother. Smirking Sasuke leaned against the school gates just looking at the two waiting for one of them to say something about their budding relationship. When neither did he simply commented,  
"Well it's about time, you two have been in love since like 8th grade ."  
Sakura turned a deep shade of red and smacked Sasuke on the back of his head. Hard. Honestly, the girl didn't know her own strength.  
"Sasuke! That's not true!"  
"Whatever, I'm just saying, so how'd it happen?"  
Naruto hugged Sakura against his chest and basically shouted,  
"She told me she loves me yesterday when I walked her home!!"  
That was definitely not what Sasuke had expected to hear, especially after all the years of Sakura playing hard to get.  
"Naruto!"  
Even redder than before Sakura punched Naruto in the arm and his eyes watered just a little.  
"Do you need a microphone you idiot!? I don't think the whole world heard you just yet!"  
"Awe babe don't be shy who cares if the whole world knows? I don't"  
"You idiot! I care!"  
"Okay fine I'm sorry okay?"  
At that moment the first bell rang signaling it was time for classes to start. They all said their goodbyes before departing since they had no classes together and wouldn't see eachother until lunch. Smiling as he walked to class Sasuke thought he really was happy for the new couple, though a little envious.


	5. Outside

After dropping Sasuke off at school, Itachi went in the opposite direction towards Hidans house to finish up yesterdays 'business'. It was a 20 minute drive on the freeway before he arrived at his destination and he could hear Hidan shouting as soon as he opened his car door. Somebody must be here, probably Kakuzu since there was no other cars there besides his and Hidans motorcycle. Kakuzu always parked a couple blocks away from Hidans house because he didn't want some wanna be thug to fuck with his Lamborghini. Stupid really, he should just park in the drive way so he could keep an eye on it. Besides, nobody was stupid enough to fuck with anything at Hidans house. Walking in, Itachi narrowly avoided a beer bottle being thrown at the wall near his head.  
"Itachi, you bastard! I thought you were Deidara, but now that your here get this motherfucker out of my house asap."  
Itachi looked at Kakuzu who was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed who simply rolled his eyes.  
"What happened this time Kakuzu?"  
"Nothing. This crazy bastard is just upset because we got a job to do with Deidara in a little bit."  
"We?"  
"Me, Deidara and Hidan. Don't worry, Pain knows you don't work weekends so you're good."  
"I see. Hidan why don't you wanna work with Deidara?"  
"Because that crazy motherfucker almost blew my fuckin legs off on the last job we did and had the nerve to tell me I could've become one of his greatest works of 'art'."  
"Hmm well you'll have to let it go for now unless you want to deal with Tsunade."  
That comment made Hidan take a second to rethink his situation and begrudgingly he agreed anything was better than having to deal with an angry Tsunade. Now that Hidan had mostly calmed down Itachi made his way back down the hall to the room with the bags filled with Danzos various body parts, it was time to burn all of it. Itachi hated this part, the smell of a dead body was bad enough but burning flesh was even worse. He grabbed the bags and stopped at the bathroom door to grab a medical mask from the bathroom cabinet before heading to the backyard. Once there he opened the bags and dumped the body parts into a fire pit in the middle of the yard and drenched it with the lighter fluid that Hidan had a couple feet away from it before grabbing the matches he had in his back pocket and setting it ablaze. About 15 minutes later he felt his phone buzz and checked it to see he had a notification from snapchat. Opening the app he saw it was a picture from his brother. He was sitting in the back of class with his head leaning on his left hand, he looked so cute with a pouty face and wearing his shirt, the caption saying 'save me im dying of boredom here'. With a small smile he turned on his front facing camera and sent a snap back saying 'no can do little brother'. 2 minutes later he felt his phone buzz again and checked to see another selfie of his brother with his tongue sticking out but no caption. Smiling, Itachi put his phone back in his back pocket and doused the fire with more lighter fluid then went back inside to hang out till the fire had done its job and there was nothing but bone left.

As soon as Itachi had walked in he saw a car pull up and a blonde androgenous looking man get out, Deidara was finally here, Itachi prepared himself, Deidara had always had a thing for Itachi and it seemed like the more he dismissed him the harder he wanted to try to get his attention. It was an awkward game of cat and mouse. As Itachi went to the kitchen to pour himself a shot Deidara walked through the front door and upon seeing Itachi, instantly perked up. Walking to the kitchen he put on a flirtatious smile and hugged Itachi, (one that wasn't returned by the way).  
"Tachi you should've told me you'd be here! I would've done my hair for you!"  
True, Deidara didn't have his usual half up half down hair style with his side bangs in his eye. It was down with a simple gray headband pushing his bangs back. He was still dressed normally though, with a fishnet shirt and tight leather pants with black combat boots. He always made it a point to dress like he was ready to go to the club.  
"I didn't know you'd be here either Deidara."  
"Awe well it's okay at least I get to see you, are you coming with us?"  
"No, I don't work weekends besides I have other things that need to be done."  
Besides disposing of the body he really didn't, but that wasn't the point.  
"That's no fun, I barely get to see you anymore, we haven't done a job in forever."  
He was pouting now and it could be considered cute but Itachi wasn't interested.  
"Sorry Deidara, maybe another time."  
Hidan chose that moment to walk into the kitchen and sneer at Deidara barely holding back on what he really wanted to say to the blonde.  
"Stop acting like a cock hungry slut you piece of shit, it's time to go."  
"Who the fuck are you calling a slut you fucking douchebag, the only cock i want is Tachis so fuck off."  
"Oh yeah? Well guess what sweetheart, Itachi already has a pretty little lover boy to go home to so you can calm the fuck down."  
"He what!? Tachi is that true!?"  
Sighing Itachi answered with a simple 'No'. Which seemed to placate the blonde for the moment. Hidan however was pissed and just told him to hurry the fuck up so they could leave, they were taking Deidaras car this time so they needed him to stop his fruitless flirting and get a move on. Deidara finally agreed and turned back to Itachi giving him another hug and kissing him on his jaw. Disgusted Itachi wiped his face with the back of his hand as the trio walked out the door. Deciding enough time had passed for the body out back to be burnt to nothing more than charred bone Itachi went out back to go put out the fire and bury the bones in a corner of the yard that probably had about thirty other bodies underneath. By the time he was done it was almost 11:00 so he decided to head out and get some chinese food before picking up his little brother. Fridays were early release days and he didn't want to be late or else Sakura and Naruto would probably walk home with him and spend the rest of the day at their house, which would be fine any other day but weekends were Itachis so he wasn't about to let that happen.


	6. The Other Side Of Paradise

The last class of the day was always the worst. Sasuke sat in AP Chemistry between Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka, now Shikamaru wasn't that bad, he minded his business and was a fuckin genius though Sasuke didn't know how because the guy was always high or sleeping, it just didn't make sense. Ino was the problem, she wore too much perfume and always tried flirting with Sasuke while he tried to pretend to be paying attention to literally anything but her. The girl just couldn't take a hint. Maybe he should ask Sakura to beat her ass, they pretty much hated each other anyways. Though the reason why was over him apparently. They used to be best friends but once they found out they were both crushing on him in 7th grade they had ceased talking and when they did it always ended in a fistfight, which Sakura used to always win but that was 3 years ago and now that Sakura was dating Naruto they could end up becoming friends again. Sasuke hoped that wouldn't be the case, dealing with Ino for an hour was bad enough he didn't have the patience to deal with her for longer than that. Today was a half day though so it wasn't too bad and there was only 5 minutes left of class then he'd be able to spend the rest of the day watching crappy netflix movies with Itachi. 

The words 'netflix and chill' came to mind but Sasuke knew that that's really all they would be doing since his brother wouldn't just make a fucking move already. Sasuke knew Itachi loved him but there was more than just familial love there. He could be so obvious sometimes especially when Sasuke would get out of the shower and 'forget' to bring a towel or shirt, even when they'd workout or train together Itachis eyes would linger. A few times Sasuke had woken up to feel Itachis morning wood pressed up against his backside and the one time he had tried to rut against Itachi to get some sort of reaction from his older brother all he had gotten was a choked moan and a bruising grip on his hip. Itachi hadn't let Sasuke sleep in his room for 2 weeks after that. Sasuke couldn't figure out why Itachi was so scared to address what they both knew was there. There was nothing that would hold Sasuke back from being together with Itachi so what was holding Itachi back?  
At that moment the bell rang which signaled the end of the school day and Sasuke bolted before Ino could try getting her hands on him. Walking towards the school gates he could see his brothers black jaguar parked right in front but before he could make it past the gates he heard Naruto shout his name so he turned and waited for him to catch up.  
"Hey, Shikamarus having a party tonight so you gotta come dude, and bring Itachi!"  
"I'll think about it."  
"I think that means yes!"  
"Whatever, don't count on it."  
"Whatever you say bro, I'll see you later I gotta go get Sakura or else she'll be holed up in the biology room all night."  
"Alright, bye."

Getting into Itachis car Sasuke could smell the food before he saw it.  
"Where is it?"  
"Where's what little brother?"  
Sasuke turned around to look at the back seat and found what he was looking for, the chinese food. His brother had gotten his favorite, fried rice and teriyaki chicken from Canton Dragon. Smiling as Itachi pulled out of the school parking lot he opened the takeout box and started digging in with the cheap chopsticks that were in the bag along with their food.  
"Can't wait to at least get home before you start eating?"  
"No, you know I love this stuff. Thank you Itachi."  
Itachi smiled.  
"Anything for you, little brother."  
Five minutes later they pulled up to their house and Sasuke was already done with his food. If Itachi wasn't careful he'd end up eating his too. Walking into the house Itachi went to kitchen to get a fork so he could start eating his food, he didn't really like using chopsticks although they were of asian descent. He then walked to the living room, food in hand where Sasuke was already looking through netflix to find a movie they could watch. Something no one knew about Sasuke was that he loved stop motion movies, Coraline and Paranorman being some of his favorites. Itachi thought it was cute. Sitting down next to his brother he finally decided on Kubo and the two strings. Halfway through the movie Sasuke ended up laying on top of Itachi head tucked under his chin with arms wrapped around his upper body while Itachis were wrapped around his waste. Sasuke wasn't paying attention to the movie though, instead he was thinking of the pros and cons of going to Shikamarus party with Itachi. On the one hand girls would be all over them which they'd both ignore but it was still annoying to think of slutty girls being all over his brother. On the other hand if he could get Itachi drunk and relaxed maybe he'd be able to make a move. And if Itachi didn't make a move then fuck it Sasuke would. Good, sounded like a plan. Picking his head up to look at Itachi, Sasuke casually questioned if he wanted to go to a party tonight.  
"Do you?"  
"I was thinking about it yeah but only if you go with me. I dont wanna be left alone with a bunch of idiots."  
Itachi smiled.  
"Yes little brother I'll go with you."  
"Alright I'll text Naruto later for the address, we can leave around 9 if you want."  
"If that's what you want, okay."  
"Okay"  
Putting his head back down Sasuke allowed himself a shit eating grin. Tonight was gonna be great.


	7. Way Down We Go

When 9 o'clock rolled around Itachi changed from his black t shirt into a blood red button up to go with his black skinny jeans and black jordans. He looked hot and Sasuke couldn't stop staring the whole ride to Shikamarus. Itachi noticed it too and smirked, before they got out of the car he turned to Sasuke to ask if he had something on his face. The blush that bloomed on Sasukes cheeks was cute.  
"No, you just look good, I've never seen you wear that shirt before."  
"Yeah I just bought it, since you like to steal my clothes all the time I'm running out of things to wear."  
Sasuke pouted, Itachi totally loved seeing him wear his clothes, he didn't even have to admit it to make that clear. Getting out of the car they walked up the driveway together where they could hear loud music playing. As soon as they walked in they were hit by the smell of weed and sweaty bodies, people were grinding on eachother everywhere or making out in different corners of the house. It was a pretty big house and Sasuke had never been there before so he texted Naruto to see where he was. 5 seconds later he got a drunk text saying 'am n d kitxn'. Taking Itachis hand he pulled him through the sea of people towards where it looked like the kitchen would be. There, he found Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru along with some other random people standing around looking pretty fucked up already.  
"SASUKEEE! ITACHIII! Come here, were doing shots!"  
"Quiet down you fuckin moron I'm two feet away."  
Naruto ignored the comment and hugged the brothers kissing them both on the cheek, Sakura just giggled at the scene. Shikamaru gave a lazy wave of his hand and Ino came up to Sasuke looking the drunkest out of the group and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning up to try kissing him. Sasuke quickly dodged and got a sloppy smooch on the cheek instead, grimacing he unwrapped her arms from around his neck and gently pushed her towards Shikamaru.  
"This is your party you deal with that mess."  
Shikamaru gave him an unimpressed look but shouted for a girl named Temari and asked her to take Ino upstairs. Sakura started laughing once the pair had walked away.  
"Ahahaha I can't believe she still likes you, you've been giving her the cold shoulder for 3 years, like seriously what the fuck."  
Sasuke just glared at her and turned to his brother who had a smirk on his face.  
"Honestly little brother she's a pretty girl, why not give her a chance?"  
"Tch, whatever, do you wanna do shots or not?"  
Naruto perked up at that turning to Shikamaru to start ranting.  
"Dude these guys are monsters, they'll make you look like a little bitch ahahaha!"  
Shikamaru started grinning at that and grabbed some more shot glasses.  
"Oh really? Great, I've been looking for someone that can keep up with me."  
Sasuke looked at his older brother and smirked, there was no way Shikamaru would be able to keep up with them without getting alcohol poisoning. Him and Itachi moved closer to the kitchen island to get ready for what would most definitely turn into a drinking competition.  
"Alright, what do you guys prefer vodka or whiskey?" Shikamaru asked  
"Whiskey." The brothers answered in unison.  
"Cool, let's get this party started."  
9 shots later and Sasuke was starting to feel a buzz, Shikamaru looked drunk off his ass but he wasn't done yet and Itachi looked unfazed. There was a crowd starting to gather around to see who'd be the winner and some people were making bets, Itachi was in their favor of course. 6 more shots later and Shikamaru called it quits before he passed out. Cheers erupted and Itachi offered to pick him up and take him to his room when Temari came back downstairs. When Itachi left to go do that a bunch of girls swarmed Sasuke.  
"Hey you're really cute you know?"  
"That was so hot, I can't believe you can handle your liquor so well!"  
"How old are you?"  
How annoying, Sasuke didn't come here to get some sluts number. He came to get his brother to lower his guard so he could finally make a move without thinking too much.  
"Yeah whatever get out of the way."  
Sasuke went towards the stairs to try and catch Itachi before he came back down, perfect timing too because Itachi had just started down the first step when Sasuke had made it halfway up.  
"Sasuke?"  
Sasuke grabbed Itachis arm and continued up looking for an open door, finding one he pulled Itachi in with him and shut the door, they were in a bathroom. Itachi grabbed Sasukes face with both hands.  
"What's wrong Sasuke?"  
Realizing that he had just been staring at Itachis face for an indiscernable amount of time Sasuke took a minute to really look at his brother. He was so fucking handsome. With his big eyes and long eyelashes, he had a perfect nose and beautiful lips that weren't too large or thin, they were perfect and that made him want to kiss him even more. So he did.


	8. Sky Might Fall

Itachis eyes widened as he suddenly felt Sasukes lips on his own and for a second could do nothing but stand there as Sasukes lips moved against his. They were so soft and supple and honestly it felt amazing to know that his brother wanted him too. But Sasuke was drunk and he could end up regretting this so he kissed him back gently before moving his face away. Sasuke tried to follow but Itachis hands on his face stopped him.  
"Why?" Sasuke asked.  
"You're drunk Sasuke."  
"I'm not that drunk."  
"But you are drunk. I can't take advantage of that."  
"Does that mean you'll kiss me when I'm not drunk?"  
Itachi thought about that for a minute. Obviously they had just crossed a very thin line so was this really okay now that he knew without a doubt that Sasuke wanted him? Was this right at all? After all they were brothers and incest was looked down upon. But did that matter if both of them were happy no matter what tied them together? He supposed not, so if this was really what Sasuke wanted he would give it to him. Anything for his dear little brother.  
"If this is what you really want, then I'm yours Sasuke."  
"Of course it's what I want, you've known that I've always wanted you. Only you."  
"As have I little brother."  
"I know."  
Itachi smiled, brushing back Sasukes bangs and combing his fingers through his hair. Sasuke leaned his head into the motion like a puppy would when it's being pet. He was definitely drunk but still coherent enough that he'd be able to remember this in the morning. He was pouting again and Itachi thought it was cuter when he was drunk because of the flush to his skin. But now he knew why Sasuke wanted to come to this party, to try and seduce his dear big brother. Not the worst plan, he had mostly succeeded but he shouldn't have had a drinking competition with his brother if that was the plan. Itachi could hold his liquor like no other.  
"Itachi, let's go home now."  
"Okay."  
Sasuke turned back around to open the door and walked back down the hall and down the stairs making his way through the crowd of people to the door, his brother right behind him.  
"Are you sure you don't wanna say bye to your friends?"  
"No, I just wanna go home to netflix and chill."  
Itachi snorted at that, if Sasuke thought tonight was gonna go any further than cuddling than he was dead wrong.  
"Alright." He said as they got in the car "Put on your seatbelt." Mumbling something incoherent Sasuke did as he was told. Again pulling out his phone to put on some music he scrolled through his playlist and put on Some Minds by Flume. Itachi liked the song it was calming to him as they made the 15 minute journey back home. 

Pulling up to their house Itachi looked to see that Sasuke had nodded off. Smiling to himself he got out of the car and walked to the passenger side door to carry his little brother inside. Once they were at the front door Itachi used the keys in his hand to unlock the door but the shifting woke up Sasuke and Itachi set him down on the middle of the couch inside so his little brother could turn on the tv while he went to the kitchen to get a gatorade for Sasuke. Walking back into the living room Itachi saw that Sasuke had uncharacteristically chosen a scary movie. He must've been trying to find a reason for them to cuddle because Sasuke was not a fan of scary movies, he was easily scared, though he'd never admit it. Sitting down on the end of the couch next to him Itachi handed the younger Uchiha the blue gatorade and told him to drink.  
"You know I don't get hangovers Itachi."  
"It's to sober you up, I dont want you falling asleep again so early, it's not even 10:30 yet."  
"Oh."  
Laying down together the pair ended up in the same position they had been in earlier. Sasuke laying on top of Itachi with his head safely tucked under the older brothers chin.  
"Itachi."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you love me?"  
"Of course, I'll love you, always."  
Sasuke picked up his head to look at his older brothers face worriedly.  
"Please Itachi, don't ever leave me."  
"What makes you think I'd ever do that?"  
"You come home with blood on you all the time. I just, I don't want you to get hurt and not make it home one day."  
Itachi sat up bringing Sasuke up along with him.  
"Sasuke, I'll never leave you all alone, don't worry about me, I promise I'll take care of myself."  
Sasuke still seemed worried but he left it at that before they layed back down.  
"I love you Itachi."  
"I love you too little brother, always."  
Sasuke fell asleep soon after that at around one in the morning. Itachi stayed up late thinking about how much of what he had said would turn out to be true. Being in his line of work something could always go wrong, Itachi could die in a ditch somewhere for all he knew. That didn't mean he'd be careless though, he would always take care of himself to make sure he came home to his little brother. He'd do anything to ensure both of their safety. Itachi eventually scooted out from under his little brother so he could pick him up again and take him to his bed. Setting him down he scooted in next to him and wrapped his arms around his darling brother. Kissing him on the forehead and whispering one last I love you Itachi fell into a peaceful slumber.


	9. Troubled Boy

The next morning Itachi woke up to the sound of knocking, so he carefully untangled himself from Sasuke, checking the clock as he got up to go see who it was, it was barely 8:00 am. He closed his door and made his way down the stairs and to the front door, opening it he was instantly on edge when he saw who was standing there. It was their cousin Shisui, with a sweet smile on his face and their uncle Madara, scowl fixed on his aging face.  
"Hey cousin, how have you been?" His cousin cheerfully asked.  
"We need to talk." Madara stated. Stepping aside, Itachi invited them to come in, Shisui hugged him as he walked in and Itachi hugged him back, as Madara made his way to the living room to sit down. Shisui then taking his place next to him standing there with his hands behind his back, sweet smile still on his face. Itachi walked in after them and sat on the coffee table, facing Madara.  
"Why are you here, what's this about?"  
"Obito is back."  
"I see."

Obito Uchiha, his eldest cousin and the man who had been the reason behind his parents death, he was the sole reason Itachi was in the position he was in, working for the biggest crime syndicate in the country, the Akatsuki. Itachi and Sasukes parents had been drug dealers but Itachi hadn't found that out until after their deaths, courtesy of Madara. The story was that Obito was building his own empire of crime and had wanted his parents to work for him but they refused to leave the Akatsuki so he had set up one of his subordinates to t bone their car on their way home from a trip in Vegas. That was the event that had set Itachi on his path to murderer for hire. He felt like there were some holes in the story Madara had told him but he was so hell bent on wanting revenge back then, he had willingly accepted his offer to teach him how to kill and maim people like Obito for practice until he could finally get his hands on his parents murderer. These days though Itachi felt like there was no reason for revenge, all his anger had dissipated, now, killing was more for pleasure than something as meaningless as revenge. As twisted as it may have seemed, he understood why his parents had been killed, even if it was for something as petty as 'setting an example' to those that refused Obito. Itachi had found that that's just how things worked in their world. Besides, hunting down and killing Obito seemed like more trouble than it was really worth. The raven haired man had more important things to think about, like his precious little brother that he had just last night promised to never leave. And from what Itachi knew about Obito, he was a cunning and ruthless man, definitely not someone to fuck with. 

"Awwe you're no fun Itachi, why aren't you happy? You finally get to kill him!"  
Shisui as sweet as he seemed, was a grade A sociopath. It wasn't much of a surprise though, he had grown up with Madara after all. The 2 years Itachi had spent living and training with him had honestly made him a bit unhinged too. The man just had a knack for making people go crazy apparently.  
"Where was he spotted?"  
"New York, Konan found him!"  
"Shisui go make me tea."  
"Yes sir."  
Leaving the two long haired men alone, Madara continued the conversation.  
"Konan spotted him in Queens three days ago, but he disappeared again. She thinks he might be in Vegas next."  
"Are you telling me you want me to go to Vegas? What if he doesn't show up? Besides Vegas is a busy place and I barely remember what he looks like."  
"I'll send Deidara and Sasori to Vegas and have them track him. If they find out where he's heading next I'll send you to that location."  
"Hmm"

At that moment Sasuke trudged down the stairs to see who was at their home so early in the morning.  
"Uncle Madara?" He asked, surprise making his eyebrows shoot up. He hadn't seen his uncle in almost two years so this was definitely a surprise. Madara smiled at his nephew but it didn't reach his eyes. He always was a cold man. At the sound of Sasukes voice, Shisui rushed into the living room to hug his little cousin.  
"I'm here too yanno?" he fake pouted. Seeing Shisuis face Sasuke smiled genuinely. Shisui was hands down his favorite person, right after Itachi of course.  
"Shisui! Oh my God what are you doing here? I thought you were still in Canada."  
"Nope! I'm moving back here with Uncle Madara, so I wanted to come visit you two! You'll be seeing me way more now, isn't it fantastic!?"  
"Yeah, it's great! Right Itachi?"  
Itachi gave a tight lipped smile and nodded. Madara just grumbled that he had been waiting for his tea for ten minutes already.  
"Oh, right, sorry" Shisui hurried back into the kitchen to grab a mug and pour his tea. They all sat and talked about where exactly Madara was staying so Sasuke and Itachi could visit from now on and where Shisui would be working from now on.  
"I'm actually gonna go to a law enforcement academy in Mesa to train under Kakashi Hatake! Isn't that great! You've heard about him right?"  
That one was a surprise to Itachi, he knew Kakashi personally and knew he was a Sheriff, but he hadn't anticipated that Shisui would be working with him. Sasuke on the other hand was impressed, his cousin was gonna go on to do great things.  
"Yeah isn't he like the best in the state of Arizona?"  
"Yup and he's gonna train me one on one too, I've already met with him and set everything up."  
"Wow Shisui, that really is amazing!"  
After a few more minutes of idle conversation Madara suggested they leave so Itachi and Sasuke walked them out, Shisui giving them both hugs and kisses on the cheeks.  
"Alright," Sasuke called out, "be safe you guys!"  
"Always am!" Shisui shouted as Madara sped off with him in his dark red hatchback.


	10. Never Know

After Shisui and Madara left Itachi turned to Sasuke to ask if he was hungry yet.  
"Yeah, kinda, can we just get McDonalds though? I don't feel like cooking right now."  
"Yeah we can do that."  
As skilled as Itachi was with a knife, cooking was not his forte, barbecuing bodies was the best he could do when it came to cooking anything. So they got dressed and got in the car to go get some pancakes and orange juice from McDonalds. Pulling up to the drive through the pair made their orders and patiently waited at the window for their food.  
"So, what do you want to do today Sasuke?"  
"Lets go train in like an hour then we can go to the mall, there's something I've been wanting to get.  
"Oh, what is it?"  
"You'll see." Sasuke said with a small smile and blushing cheeks.  
The woman at the window opened the sliding window and handed off the food to Itachi with a cheerful 'Have a great day!'. Then the pair made their way back home to eat and change into their training clothes.  
Sasuke loved training days, he could learn how to fight from his brother but the biggest reason was just that Itachi looked so fucking hot when he was drenched in sweat, plus he looked good in his training clothes, he always wore a long sleeved Nike shirt and dark gray joggers. Then again Itachi always looked good in anything he wore so it wasn't that hard to catch the 'sexy vibes' rolling off of him. Done with their food the pair started changing, Itachi in his usual wear and Sasuke in A black t shirt and black Nike basketball shorts. When Itachi took his shirt off Sasuke couldn't help but to stop and stare. God his brother was perfect his abs and strong back looked made of marble, he looked like a fucking God. Moving to stand right behind his brother, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachis waist and just stood there, breathing in Itachis natural scent. Something else Sasuke loved about him.  
"Itachi."  
"Yes little brother?"  
"Kiss me."  
Hesitating for a moment before turning around in his arms Itachi looked down at his little brother, his eyebrows were a bit furrrowed and he looked like he was contemplating something before he finally gave in and gave Sasuke a chaste kiss on the lips. Not exactly what Sasuke was hoping for, but he would take what he could get. He still didn't understand Itachis hesitation, They had already crossed this line last night so why was Itachi being so stubborn about giving in already. What did he have to lose? They both knew they wanted each other and Sasuke couldn't give a damn what anyone would have to say even if he tried. But Sasuke supposed he could be patient, his brother had always been careful when it came to emotions, even his parents had rarely heard the words 'I love you' out of Itachi but Sasuke heard those words almost every night so he was happy enough with that. Letting go of Itachi, Sasuke turned back to finish changing. Once they were done they walked down the stairs and Itachi went to the kitchen to grab them both a gatorade, then walked outside to lock up the house. Once in the car Sasuke did the usual and looked through his playlist for something to put on, this time choosing Immortal by Kid Cudi. The ride to the gym was silent, peaceful, though they didn't talk Sasuke still cherished these moments with his brother. 

Once they arrived at their destination Itachi got out of the car to go around to the trunk of their car to get the ufc gloves they'd be using. Together they walked into the gym and went to the back corner where there were mats and punching bags for the people who wanted to train for self defense. Sasuke loved fighting his brother, though he always lost, it was just so sexy seeing how strong Itachi was although he never went all out with him. He didn't really need to, Sasuke hadn't been professionally trained like Itachi had when they had lived with Madara. Itachi had told him he'd teach him himself and that was good enough for Sasuke back then. Putting down the gloves the boys set about warming up and stretching. There wasn't a specific style of fighting the pair used. It was a combination of mixed martial arts and kick boxing. Finally finished warming up the brothers stepped onto the mats and pulled their gloves on.

Putting his fists up in a boxing stance Sasuke waited for Itachi to make a move, he was gonna try to hold out for at least 2 minutes this time. Whenever Sasuke made the first move he lost in about 20 seconds. Itachi, realizing that his little brother wasn't gonna make the first move sent a swift punch to his ribs but Sasuke who had been prepared, easily blocked it. After that Itachi moved into position to give a roundhouse kick, effectively knocking Sasuke off balance so he could send a punch to Sasukes gut, knocking the air out of his little brother. Just because Itachi didn't go all out against his brother didn't mean he went easy on him. He wanted his brother to be able to protect himself in the event that some punk would try going after him for something stupid like 'you stole my girl'. The fight went on for about 15 minutes, ending with Sasuke slouched on the floor, sweaty and panting. Itachi hadn't even broke a sweat, the bastard. As Itachi went to pull off his gloves, a man with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail approached. Sasuke recognized him as Neji Hyuga his senior in school and a top notch asshole.  
"Hello, I saw the two of you sparring and I was wondering if you'd be willing to spar with me for a few minutes?"  
The question was directed at Itachi, but the bastard had a charming smile on his usual resting bitch face and it set off alarm bells in Sasukes head. He was totally gonna try getting at Itachi. Fat fucking chance. Before Itachi could answer Sasuke interrupted with, "Sorry, we have somewhere to be right now actually." then walked off. Itachi followed in suit and told the long haired brunette 'maybe next time'. With that they left the gym, Sasuke sweaty and a little peeved because he'd have to watch out for Neji everytime they went to the gym from now on.  
"Was there a reason you didn't want me sparring with that man, Sasuke?"  
"I don't like the bastard."  
"May I at least know the reason why?"  
"He always has a stick up his tight ass."  
"Oh? He looked pretty polite to me."  
"Yeah, because the fucker probably wants to get in your pants."  
'Ah" Itachi thought, so that's what this was about. Smirking he made a off the hand comment about how the man wasn't bad looking after all and that earned him a deadly glare from Sasuke. 'Cute' he thought.  
"Whatever, lets just go to the mall already."  
:Alright little brother."


	11. Mad Solar

Leaving the gym the duo made the 10 minute journey to the mall. Getting out of the car, they walked through the mall until they got to a small shop that sold jewelry. Apparently you could have the jewelry there engraved or bring your own and have it engraved with any words or symbols you wanted. Sasuke turned and told Itachi to go look around so he could take care of whatever business he had there, so Itachi went to the opposite side of the shop to look at some rings. There were a couple that he was interested in but wouldn't buy since he didn't wear jewelry anyways, he turned to look at Sasuke, who was hunched over the counter pointing to something Itachi couldn't see, talking to the man at the counter. A few minutes later Sasuke was done and walked up to Itachi with what looked like a pair of matching necklaces.  
"Here." He handed one of them over to Itachi, eyes down cast with a rising blush on his face. Itachi took the necklace and took a moment to really look at it. It was a crow, or a raven, Itachi honestly couldn't tell the difference, hung by a black leather cord. It's wings were open, as if ready to take flight. It had a lot of detail for being so small. the feathers were engraved as well as the eyes and beak. Itachi turned it in his fingers to look at the back, there, engraved in the slate gray bird were the words 'forevermore'. Itachi instantly recognized the meaning and simply stared at his brother in awe, now he knew the bird was most definitely a raven because these were the words from Edgar Allen Poes 'The Raven'. Itachi had always loved that poem, to him, it was a story of a mans undying devotion to his lover, and descent into madness. It fit perfectly for Itachi, his love for his brother was endless and he was sure he would go batshit crazy if something were to ever happened to his dear little brother, he was all he had after all. Finally, Itachi put the necklace on and felt its weight against his chest, smiling, he hugged his brother as he also put on his matching necklace and kissed him on the forehead.  
"Thank you, little brother."  
"I saw the book in your room a couple weeks ago and ended up finding this place when I came with Naruto to get a bracelet for Sakura engraved, so yeah."  
"Hm well I'm glad you did, now I have an amazing gift from my dear brother" Itachi said as he smiled a genuinely. Sasuke stared at him nervously.  
"So you really like it?"  
"Of course I do, it's beautiful Sasuke."  
"Okay, good." Sasuke finally smiled and turned around "Let's go get something to eat while were here."  
Itachi followed after him, the weight of the necklace sitting comfortably against his heart, he would cherish this gift forever. Walking to the food court, Sasuke ended up ordering pizza, Itachi not ordering anything as he wasn't really hungry yet. As they sat down so Sasuke could eat, Itachi saw a head of long blonde hair and recognized the girl as the one that had tried to kiss his little brother the night before. Jealousy shot through him like a bolt of electricity and he couldn't help the grimace that crossed his face. The blonde didn't notice this though, as her eyes were locked on Sasuke and not his older brother. Walking up behind Sasuke, she tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Turning around to see who it was, Sasukes face morphed from content to completely blank, shoulders drooping, Ino was obviously unsettled by the change in demeanor but she put on a shy smile and asked what he was doing here.  
"Eating, obviously."  
"Oh, haha, well I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about last night. I kinda made a fool of myself."  
"Okay."  
"Sooo can I sit with you? I'm just waiting for HInata, it'll only be a few minutes.  
Begrudgingly, Sasuke gave the okay and Ino slid into the chair next to him. There they sat in silence and soon after, Sasuke finished his pizza and stood up to throw his plate away. At that moment a beautiful petite girl with long dark hair and wearing a purple sweater approached the table Itachi and Ino were sitting at.  
"H-hey Ino." She stuttered with a small smile and blushing cheeks.  
"Hey girl! It's about time you showed up, I've been waiting forever here!" She really hadn't but Itachi didn't comment as Sasuke came back from throwing away his trash.  
"Are you ready to leave Itachi?"  
"Yeah." As they got up Ino stood and rushed to Sasuke to give him an awkward, one-sided hug. Sasuke grunted and shrugged her off, her smile faltered but she persevered and told him she'd see him Monday.  
Walking away Itachi looked at his little brother who had a deep scowl on his face.  
"When are you going to tell that poor girl you don't want her, little brother?"  
"I don't need to tell her I've made it very clear I don't want her."  
"Sometimes people need to hear the words to really understand Sasuke."  
Sasuke stopped and turned around, walking back towards where they had left the two girls, he found them sitting at the table they were at just a minute ago. Itachi followed behind curious to hear what exactly Sasuke would say, he was never good at these types of things.  
"Ino." The girl looked up, face lighting up with a bright smile,  
"Yes Sasuke?"  
"I want you to stop. I'm not interested in you, or any other girl for that matter so you need to stop whatever it is you think you're doing."  
Ino's jaw dropped, she got up as her face turned into an ugly scowl.  
"What are you? A fucking faggot!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HOT I AM!? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST EMBARRASS ME LIKE THIS, YOU BASTARD!?"  
Apparently she didn't take rejection well. Her outburst caused a lot of attention to be brought upon them and the girl next to her, Hinata, was trembling and looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear. Itachi felt bad for the poor girl.  
"I don't give a fuck who you are, you stupid slut, just stop trying to get at me, it's annoying. And stop shouting you look crazy."  
"You're the crazy one if you think you're gonna get away with this, you fucking bastard."  
"Oh fuck off."  
Sasuke turned back around and headed towards the exit. Itachi patted HInatas shoulder in a small show of sympathy, she looked at him shyly but gratefully. With that he walked off after his brother into the parking lot. Pulling out his keys he unlocked the door from the middle of the parking lot so Sasuke could get in. Reaching the car and getting in he looked at Sasukes fuming face. He had done good to stay calm in the mall but now he muttering profanities and his clenched fists were shaking like he wanted to punch something. Sighing, Itachi leaned over the console to wrap his arms around his little brother, tucking his head under his chin, shushing him and kissing him on the forehead. He had always known how to calm his little brother down, whether he was angry, sad or scared, these simple actions always seemed to calm Sasuke. Slowly, Sasuke relaxed and wrapped his arams around his older brother, reciprocating the warm hug. They sat there, enjoying each others presence for about 5 minutes until Itachi slowly started to pull away Sasuke held him tighter and looked up, their faces mere inches apart. Leaning in Sasuke tentatively pressed his lips against Itachis. Itachi froze. Stuck between wanting to dominate his little brothers mouth and feeling the need to pull away. He found a place somewhere in between and gave Sasuke a few chaste kisses much like he had earlier that morning before pulling away completely. Sasuke turned back in his seat and looked down at his hands that were now sitting in his lap somewhat disapointedly. Itachi felt the need to comfort Sasuke in someway but couldn't find it in him to give Sasuke what he wanted. Starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot, Itachi kept his eyes on the road as he asked if there was anywhere else Sasuke wanted to go.  
"No, let's just go home."  
"Okay, little brother."  
And so, they made their way home.


	12. Neighbors

Once home Sasuke ran upstairs to take a shower and wash off the sweat that had dried on him from their earlier sparring session. Itachi took that time to go to the garage to take Danzos car to a mechanic shop, there, he went to find Kisame, the owner. He was a large dark skin man with something akin to a mohawk and razor sharp teeth. Itachi found him changing the tires of an old chevrolet.  
"Kisame, I have another car for you."  
Out of all the people Itachi worked with, Kisame was probably the most sane out of thier special crew. He may have been cocky at times and have a bit of an anger management problem but he was mostly normal. He didn't shout profanities all the time or salaciously flirt. He also didn't talk about blowing people up like all he wanted to do was paint the walls with the blood of his enemies. He was a pretty calm man that liked to joke around and did his job as he was told, Kisame and Itachi had been partners for about a year before Kisame had decided to call it quits about 2 years ago. He had been pushing 42 at the time and said it was about time he settled down. He had been a great help to Itachi, who had just been starting out at the time, he helped him get through his first torture session and helped him cope with everything overall. Kisame had always been a great support for him. Told him not to feel too guilty because most of the assholes they dealt with were pieces of shit that deserved to burn in hell anyways. He even got Itachi a few fake ID's so he could go to the bar when training or talking wasn't helping him deal with all the emotions being a hit man could pull out of you. Itachi had just turned 17 at the time but Kisame said he looked like he could hold his liquor so he would be fine. And he was, after a few shots Itachi would feel more comfortable and would usually just talk about whatever was on his mind. More often than not Sasuke was the topic of conversation but sometimes Itachi would vent his frustrations of his situation to KIsame, who was always there to listen to whatever came out of Itachis mouth. They had built a good relationship. Itachi trusted Kisame. He may not look it but the older man thought of their crew as his very own family he would come through for them whenever any of them asked and Itachi was thankful for being able to partner up with the man when he was just starting. Much better than having Hidan or Sasori as his stand in mentors. Who knows how Itachi would have turned out if Kisame hadn't been there for him. Probably bat shit crazy.  
"Oh? I haven't seen you in a while Itachi. Work been slow lately?"  
"Not exactly, I've just been dealing with the gangs mostly, this was my first hit in about 3 weeks.  
"Eh, that's always boring. I bet you don't mind putting those shitty delinquents in their places though. Huh Mr. Super Sadist?  
"I wouldn't call myself a sadist."  
"No? You totally are, kid. I can see it in your eyes. You love putting those guys in their rightful place at the bottom of the barrel."  
"If you say so."  
"Now, what do you got for me?'  
"Black Sedan."  
"That's it? Wasn't the guy an arms dealer?"  
"How'd you know?"  
"Hidan texted me. Said you did quite the number on the poor guy. Torching his family jewels, really Itachi?"  
"He was a rapist."  
"Still, that's one sick form of justice."  
"I was just doing my job."  
"Ha! If you say so, kid."  
The pair walked through the garage and out to the front desk. From there they could see the black car sitting in the parking lot through the windows. There was nothing wrong with it, Kisames job was just to change the plates and paint it over so he could sell it. Simple.  
"That it?"  
"Yeah, I'll be going now."  
"Sure you don't want a ride? Your brother will worry if you're gone for too long on a weekend."  
No, it's fine I'll just tell him i went on a run."  
Hm, alright, take care kid. I'll be seeing you Monday."  
"Thanks Kisame, you too. Bye."  
Walking out, Itachi headed to the nearest bus stop to catch a ride home. It was scheduled to arrive in the next 5 minutes so Itachi hoped it wouldn't be late, he really didn't feel like having to lie to his brother right now. The bus arrived on schedule, thankfully, and as he was getting on Itachi felt his phone buzz. It was a text from Sasuke.

 

12:45 p.m.  
Sasuke: where are you ?

 

12:47 p.m.  
Itachi: Went for a jog. I'll be home in about 30 minutes

 

12:48 p.m.  
Sasuke: seriously itachi its the hottest part of the day . you should have waited till later so i couldve gone with you .

 

12:51 p.m.  
Itachi: Sorry little brother. We can still go later if you want to.

 

12:52 p.m.  
Sasuke: no its fine . pick up some snacks from the corner store by the park when your done . then well watch movies.

 

12:55 p.m.  
Alright.

 

Itachi waited 10 more minutes before he got off the bus, he was about a 5 minute jog from the corner store Sasuke had mentioned so he decided to turn his lie into a truth and ran there. Once he got there he got a bag of hot cheetoos, a pickle and sour candy for Sasuke. His favorites. Once he was done he made the 10 minute jog home and walked inside the house, bag of goodies in his hand,  
"Did you get my snacks?"  
"Of course."  
"Lemme see."  
Itachi handed Sasuke the paper bag the snacks were in so he could confirm that was what he wanted. Sasukes face lit up at the pickle. He had a love for anything sour, it kinda grossed Itachi out. He liked sweet things after all.  
"Alright are you ready to watch a movie?"  
"Sorry little brother, I'm going to take a quick shower first."  
"Okay, just be quick."  
"I will."  
Itachi walked up the stairs to go to his room and get a change of clothes. He didn't wanna cuddle a fresh out of the shower Sasuke when he was all sweaty and sticky. Plus he was kind of hot and needed to get out of these hot clothes.


	13. Mr Rager

Sasuke heard Itachis soft foot steps as he walked down the stairs so he turned around to look at him. Itachi was wearing red plaid pajama pants and an old band t shirt, his hair was still wet so he didn't have it tied back yet. He hated the indent his hair would get at the back of his head when he tied his hair while it was wet. Sasuke loved when Itachi wore his hair down, it meant he'd have something to play with. He knew secretly, Itachi loved it too, he would always lean his head into Sasuke and nuzzle him to urge him to keep petting, much like a kitten wanting to be petted. It was the cutest thing ever and Sasuke looked forward to it. Smiling he asked,  
"Ready to watch Paranorman?"  
Itachi smiled and answered by sitting down next to his little brother.  
"Again?"  
Sasuke just blushed and nodded his head, pushing play to start the movie. Itachi laid back, upper body laying against the arm of the couch. legs spread out so Sasuke could make himself comfortable between his legs. Laying against Itachi, Sasuke only half paid attention to the movie as he thought about how he would be able to further his relationship with Itachi. How was this going to work? Would they eventually make it known to people that they were together? Wait, were they even dating? How did dating work in the first place? Would all the things they did together count as dates? They watched movies together all the time and went out to eat a lot. That could sort of count as a date, right? Sasuke knew Itachi didn't pay attention to anyone else so cheating was out of the question. Itachi loved Sasuke and only Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't even dream about being with someone else either. All he could see was Itachi. That's how things were meant to be. But what was okay now that they had crossed that invisible line they had treading all this time? Could they hold hands in public? Kiss? Hugging was obviously okay, they did it all the time after all. But what would they say when people questioned their relationship? Would they tell them they're just brothers or would the say they're in a relationship from now on? Sasuke wasn't sure.

Itachi poked Sasuke on the forehead with his index and middle fingers when he saw his scrunched up eyebrows and asked what he was thinking about. Sasuke sat up and leaned forward, looking at his brothers gorgeous face.  
"Itachi, what are we now?"  
Itachi sat up a little and took a moment to think about it, they were brothers obviously but now that they had crossed that invisible line, they were more. Weren't they?  
"What do you want us to be Sasuke?"  
Sasuke wasn't sure, he loved Itachi and wanted to be with him forever but what were they going to label their relationship as?  
"Like, are we dating now?"  
Itachi smiled.  
"We could be, if that's what you really want."  
"But will we be able to tell people? Like what will we tell them when they ask what we are?"  
"Together."  
"Huh?"  
"We'll tell them we're together. If people question us that can be our answer."  
"Really?"  
Sasuke smiled as he thought about what that meant. Together. They were together. They always would be. It was an answer that Sasuke really liked the sound of.  
"Together."  
"Mhm."  
"Okay."  
Sasuke and Itachi laid back down, Sasuke laying his hand on Itachis shoulder so he could play with the ends of his hair. Itachi smiled and turned back to the movie, it was about halfway through.  
"Itachi, can you pass me the candy on the table?"  
Sasuke had already ate the pickle while Itachi was in the shower. Itachi leaned half way off the couch to grab the candy that was on the coffee table in front of them. Handing the sour candy to Sasuke and laid back again only to hear his phone ringing upstairs. He always had it on the loudest volume because people usually didn't call unless there was an emergency. Getting up, Itachi walked up the stairs to go find his phone that was lying on his dresser. He checked the caller ID to see who it was, it was Deidara. Picking up the phone he answered.  
"What happened Deidara?"  
"I put a bomb in a guys steering wheel air bag then bumped into him kinda hard, so now there's body parts all over the place so I need help cleaning up before somebody walks by and calls the cops, Im downtown and its pretty busy tonight. So will you come and help me out Tachi?" Itachi sighed.  
"Where exactly are you Deidara?"  
Downtown, I'm where the David Bowie murals are, in the alley where the mural stops."  
"Alright, I'll be there in 30 minutes. try to move the car as far as you can into the alley so nobody sees."  
"Already done, love." Itachi really hated when Deidera would call him that, some times he seriously contemplated cutting his tongue so he wouldn't be able to try sweet talk him,  
"Okay then."  
Itachi hung up and decided he should change, this would most likely be a bloody job and he didn't want to come back home to a worried Sasuke because he was covered in blood again. Itachi looked for a long sleeved black shirt and skinny jeans. Once dressed Itachi searched through his drawers to find a small key in a bundle of folded socks. Not exactly the best hiding place but he doubted Sasuke would be interested enough to go through his sock drawer. Turning to his locked walk in closet, Itachi grabbed a black backpack and a couple of tools to bring, a sharp machete that was small enough to fit in his bag so it wouldn't be bulging out of the backpack, a few black garbage bags, blue medical gloves and a surgical mask. When he was done Itachi pulled the black backpack over his shoulder and walked down the stairs. Sasuke looked up as heard heard Itachis soft foot steps at the end of the stair case and walked towards him in the living room. He noticed that Itachi had changed into his usual all black attire and had a black backpack slung over his shoulder.  
"You're leaving?"  
"I have to go help a friend, he's having some car trouble so I'm gonna go take him to where he needs to be."  
"Oh." Sasukes shoulders drooped and his eyes focused back on the movie that was still playing."  
"Just don't be gone too long, I'm cooking tonight, don't want your food to get all cold. Microwaving always makes the food chewy."  
"I won't be gone too long, don't worry little brother."  
"Okay, be safe then."  
"Of course."  
As Itachi turned to walk out the front door, Sasukes hand shot out to grab his wrist.  
"Is something wrong Sasuke?"  
"Kiss me."  
Itachi paused for a moment to look at his younger brother, he had been demanding a lot of kisses lately. But Itachi obliged anyways and leaned down to give Sasuke another chaste kiss. Leaning back Itachi looked at Sasuke to see a somewhat disappointed and frustrated look on his little brothers angelic face. Itachi knew the reason, Sasuke wanted more than the small pecks Itachi was giving him. Sasuke was impatient, always wanting things to be done quickly, applying to their new relationship as well. He wanted his older brother to give him everything he had. To let his body take care of his needs. Itachi didn't think Sasuke was ready for everything Itachi wanted to do to him though. He needed to settle into their new relationship slowly so he would be ready for what was to come. Itachi turned around to walk to the front door and get out of the house, walking to his car, Itachi drove off, heading downtown to find Deidara and help clean up his mess. Honestly, how could Deidara be so stupid as to blow up a mans car in public. People were bound to have at least heard the explosion and if they were nosy, as most people were, they'd eventually flock towards the scene of the commotion. That wasn't good. Sure they could just call Kakashi to get them out of any situation if the authorities were called but Itachi didn't find the situation appealing, he didn't want to be held up on a weekend when he was supposed to be spending time with his precious brother. About 30 minutes later, Itachi parked at a 7/11 a couple blocks away from his destination and then walked a couple blocks down to where the murals were. At the end of the block, Itachi turned down a small alley until he saw a blonde head of hair pulled into a half up half down hair style. Deidara turned his head when he heard Itachis footsteps in the gravel, and put on a would be cute smile if it weren't for the blood thirsty gleam in his eyes. He honestly looked kind of psychotic.  
"Tachi! I'm so glad you came, honestly what would i do without you?"  
Itachi grunted and took a look at the car Deidara was leaning against. The front windows were shattered and there was blood splattered all over the inside of the car. With a closer inspection he saw the head of the man that was seated on the drivers side of the car. His face was totally ruined, one of his eyeballs was slighting hanging out and lt looked like his jaw had been torn off. It was a gruesome sight that could be seen in many horror movies but there weren't body parts everywhere like Deidara had said. Itachi sighed, whatever. He pulled his backpack off his shoulder and kneeled down to rummage through the contents of the bag, grabbing the gloves and medical mask. Pulling them on he looked at Deidara and asked if he was ready to get started. Deidara responded by pulling a sharpened kitchen knife out of his sweater pocket. With a huge grin he said, "Hell yeah! Let's get this party started!"


	14. Vice City

Setting to work, Itachi opened the car door and pulled the disfigured mans body out of the car, pulling it to the passenger side to be hidden between the car and the alleyway wall. Walking back to his backpack he pulled out the machete he had brought along with some of the garbage bags. Returning to the body, he saw that Deidara had already set to work decapitating the man. Itachi handed Deidara a few of the bags and set to work starting with cutting the mans feet off and working up from there.  
"You know, you look really good in black Tachi. I'm glad it's your favorite color."  
Black wasn't Itachis favorite color but he didn't bother correcting the blonde. He quietly continued his work instead.  
"Awe come on Tachi you don't have to be so quiet, it's just the two of us." Deidara paused and looked at the decapitated head in his hands then giggled. "Well it's not like this guy could say a word if he wanted to. Hahaha!" Itachi continued ignoring Deidara and started putting the hacked up body parts in the garbage bags he had brought. Once they were done Itachi got up, grabbed his backpack and told Deidara to wait while he got his car. Walking down the block Itachi picked up his car and pulled up to the alleyway, popping his trunk so Deidara could put the bags away. Hopping in the passenger side Deidara laid back in his seat. "So what were you doing when i called you?"  
"Watching movies."  
"You don't seem like the type to stay up watching movies, Tachi."  
"I like watching movies actually."  
"Ohh? We'll just have to go see one then!"  
"No thank you."  
"Come onnnnn It'll be fun i promise!"  
"I'm busy so i don't have time to just watch movies whenever."  
"Suuure."  
The rest of the 15 minute ride was mostly silent save for Deidaras comments on Itachis good looks. Arriving at Hidans, the pair got out of the car and went to the trunk to grab the bags full of various body parts. Walking up to Hidans they could hear a movie playing, another horror film if the screams were anything to go by. Hidan always watched horror movies when he wasn't working, the man had a problem. His career was one which could be seen in horror movies. Walking through the doors Hidan laid eyes on Itachi first then saw Deidara and sneered.  
"What the fuck are you bringing that twink over here for!?"  
"Shut the fuck up Hidan, you know you want me you in the closet fuckhead."  
"What was that you fucker? You wanna die!?"  
Itachi sighed and continued walking towards the kitchen and into the backyard. He repeated what he had done before and emptied the body parts into the pit so he could start burning them. Once he was done he walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard. He gulped down about 5 shots before Deidara finally walked past him muttering something about hating people in denial as he walked into the back yard to dump the rest of the body parts into the pit. Once he returned he grabbed the bottle of whiskey from where Itachi had left it on the counter and gulped down a couple shots himself. Itachi sat with Hidan watching whatever it was that he was watching, he didn't watch many horror movies after all so he wasn't sure which one it was.  
"Itachi you better get that faggot out of here before i fucking kill him."  
"I'm not against that notion."  
"Oh really?" Hidan said pulling a gun from his back.  
Deidara, hearing them, walked in with the whiskey bottle and broke it against Itachis head. Itachi hissed and turned to face Deidara.  
"What do you mean you're not against that notion you fucker. You cheating on me or something?" Deidara was seriously delusional, Itachi thought, they weren't even close to dating. He didn't bother speaking though and simply stood up and walked out the front door quickly getting in his car and locking the doors before the blonde could open them since he had followed him out of Hidans house.  
"Answer me Itachi! Don't you dare think you'll get away with this if I find out you're trying to play me you motherfucker!"  
Itachi ignored him and simply drove off back to his house where Sasuke was. He was honestly a little pissed that Deidara had broke a bottle over his head but knowing he was going home to Sasukes quelled the rising emotion.

When Itachi pulled up to his house he did a quick check to make sure there was no blood on his clothes, he didn't need his little brother questioning him right now. There was nothing on his clothes but his hair was wet so he'd just have to tell Sasuke that his friend had been drunk and he splashed liquor on him when Itachi told him that he didn't wanna drink with him. Walking up to his home he entered to see Sasuke was asleep on the couch. Itachi smiled, relieved and walked up the stairs to take another shower. Grabbing the clothes he had been wearing earlier that he'd left on top of his dresser he took them with him to the bathroom and took a quick hot shower. When he was done he threw his dirty clothes into the hamper in his room and walked downstairs again. Sasuke was awake and waiting for him.  
"Why'd you take another shower?" He asked.  
"The friend I had to go help was drunk and spilled liquor all over me. I didn't think you'd appreciate the smell."  
Sasuke nodded and patted the seat next to him on the couch.  
"Ready to watch another movie?"  
"Of course." Itachi answered as he sat down in Sasukes usual spot. Sasuke skooted to the end of the couch and left his legs open so Itachi could take his usual spot and cuddle up to him instead of the other way around. Itachi didn't mind the role reversal and snuggled up to his little brother comfortably as Sasuke went through the list of movies on Netflix. Choosing an action movie instead of his usual stop motion cartoons. Itachi raised a brow but Sasuke didn't see since Itachis head was on chest. Pushing play the pair watched the movie in silence until it was over. Itachi sat up and asked Sasuke if he was ready for bed, the younger had been yawning a lot throughout the whole movie so Itachi knew he was tired. Sasuke reluctantly answered a yes through another yawn so Itachi turned off the t.v. and the pair made their way up the stairs to Itachis room. Sasuke pulled his shirt off once they were in the room and Itachi stared at his lean back as Sasuke put it in the clothing hamper. This was rare, Itachi didn't mind but he thought Sasuke was trying to test his self control now that they were together. Getting in bed he waited for Sasuke to join him and cuddle up to him.  
"Itachi."  
"Yes?"  
"I love you." Smiling, Itachi answered with an I love you too as Sasuke cuddled up to him wrapping an arm around Itachis waist and laying his head on his chest. These were the moments Itachi lived for.


End file.
